Forever in the Dark
by Ashura5000
Summary: What starts as an ordinary day goes terribly, terribly wrong... Please Read and Review.
1. Prolouge

**Teen Titans:**

**Forever in the Dark**

Prologue:

* * *

"How's our prime subject?" Asked the voice from the shadows, its voice was firm, and hauntingly calm.

Several men, covered in complete white uniforms, sat or stood around a large computer system; staring at there subject on screen. Many off them typed, and others swapped notes tirelessly. From a distance they'd look almost like ghosts, and too the world they we're as good as.

As there boss' silhouette became visible "Her life signs are at one-hundred percent, unfortunately she is still imprisoned… but it's only a matter off minutes until we breach her shell and she'll be once again in our presence. You must be excited?"

"Excitement is not the term I would use… she disobeyed my commands once due to her past with my unworthy adversaries."

"Rest assured. She will be completely harmless towards you. Nothing will be able to make her think against you… the Titans are as good as ghosts to her."

"Excellent. And have you remembered my order? As soon as she is free the AI will be implanted. Do you understand!

"Absolutely."

"Very well… And the Cyber Titans? How are there commands?"

A separate screen appeared next to the girl, and five cyborgs stood calmly, staring into space with unlimited patience. Each off them wore there own uniform, and each off them analysed there new data.

"They are perfect. There fighting style is exactly the same as the Titans, although… we are confused as too why you wanted them to be similar, and not better."

"I want them to have a challenge, before I wipe them out."

"If all goes to plan…"

"All WILL go to plan. I have calculated this strategy since I met the girl. If she betrayed me this was my failsafe. Now she will be mine forever, and nothing the Titans can or will do will save her."

The silhouette dimmed from the scientists eyes, and he turned back to the board.

On one half, the girl names Terra stood in her stone prison. Awaiting her freedom, and on the right five cyborgs stood, there eyes flickering. There motives set.

This was Slade's final plan, and this time.

It was perfect.

* * *

And theres the prolouge. Please Read and Review.

Ashura5000.


	2. The Morning After

Chapter 1:

The morning after.

* * *

The morning sun shone on Titans tower, the giant T standing in the middle off the great city filled the people with hope. The morning light seemed to illuminate the hope, and the trust that kept the city alive. Nothing could disrupt them…

"OK! Who ate… MY vege-burger?" Beast Boy demanded, his green face twisted with rage as he ran in and out off the cupboards and drawers, searching franticly for his snack.

Tapping hit his ears, and he turned down to look at his friend Robin. Who sat in front off the TV, eating a very large sandwich.

"AHHA!" Beast Boy cried, and tackling his friend, he wrenched the sandwich out off his hand and took a quick bite with satisfaction, and with a sharp glare got back to his feat. His face suddenly turned into a look off terror, and with a mighty scream, he spat the remains of Robin's breakfast across the room, and threw the sandwich at the door. Spluttering furiously.

"DUDE! How can you eat animals in that kind off combo?" He demanded, slowly getting to his feat.

"Hey… if you wanted some off my bacon double steak burger all you had to do was ask!"

"You eat… ALL that… for BREAKFAST?"

"Hey, either that or whatever Star cooked last night... It's starting to move at the back off the fridge. I mean, I've fought giant monsters, sludge beings… even myself at one point… but Star's food? That's something not even I can defeat!"

Beast Boy opened his mouth to answer, but instead burst out laughing.

"Heh… I know what you mean! What was that stuff yesterday?"

"The purple stuff?"

"The thing that set on fire."

"Oh yeah, she called that "Florboa Surprise." and I gotta tell ya, I was sure surprised when it wriggled off the table… at the moment it's made a fort in the basement."

The two laughed and plopped down onto the sofa, Robin lazily picked up the remote.

"You up for a game off "Super Ninja Fury 3000"?" He asked, flicking on the system.

"Sure, co-op or single?"

"It doesn't matter really… you'll end up loosing you're lives after three minutes anyway…"

Before an argument could form, the doors opened and a figure dressed in blue glided in, and immediately picked up a cup off tea. Without saying a word.

"'Morning Rae…" Muttered Robin as the two cyber versions off Robin and Beast Boy fought against an army off evil ninjas.

She didn't answer, she didn't even look at her friends, all she did was pour and drink her tea. Eventually she sat down on the sofa, and watched Robin and Beast Boy battle an army off ninjas.

"Any news in town today?" She asked eventually, her voice sounding dull and lifeless.

"Nah… today's quiet as a tomb…" Beast Boy muttered, and then leaped into the air. "Oh yeah! Did you see that? Those Ninjas don't stand a chance!"

"Sit down!" Ordered Robin, and continued to play. Undisturbed.

Raven rolled her eyes, and laid back.

"Good morning friends, and what a glorious day it is. The sun is shining, the sky is blue. And I've discovered a new recipe!"

The three teens groaned, and turned to there red headed friend.

"What's it this time? Acid surprise?" Beast Boy asked, grinning at his joke.

"No Beast Boy, I only serve that on birthday's… unless I missed yours… Did I miss you're birthday Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy turned to Robin with a larger grin, but Robin only nodded a "no" and frowned.

"No Star, it's not… No need to buy any presents for this rat…"

Beast Boy suddenly disappeared, and was replaced by a small green mouse, and leaped at Robin, clamping it's teeth into his cheek.

The fight was quick, and effortless. Beast Boy ended up encased in an ice prison, and Robin ended up with several bites and scratches.

The doors opened for a sudden final time, and Cyborg entered his eyes in shock at the sight in front off him.

"Erm… What happened?" He asked, scratching his metal head with one off his huge hands.

"Low score lad here tried to scam Star…" Robin answered, glaring at his frozen comrade.

"Bi… Bi… Bird B-Boy c… called m-me a r- r- rat!" Beast Boy stuttered, trying to warm himself up.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, and then sighed and sat down next to the group.

After a long pause he said; "Hey guys, I was just checking my internet updates and I found out that Wicked Scary, Part 2's gonna be out in the theatres tomorrow… You guys up for a bit off horror… Raven?"

Ravens hair twirled in anger, and she glared at the half man, half robot with anger.

"I'll gladly watch it… just to prove that it's not a big deal anymore."

"Yeah, whatever Rae. Just don't bring the house alive next time, ok?" Beast Boy laughed, enjoying the memory.

"You we're hardly brave yourself…" Raven replied. "You got dragged off straight away…"

"I told you… Funny guys ALWAYS first!"

Robin sighed, and unpaused his game.

"You two always go for each others throats, don't ya?"

This caught the two teens by surprise, and they immediately stopped talking. Robin grinned slyly to himself, that comment always shut his friends up.

The gang then sat in silence and the only sound was the occasional shuffling in the kitchen, and the constant tapping off the remote buttons.

It was several hours until the cyber Robin and Beast boy eventually we're defeated.

"I hope you realise, bird boy, that I lasted longer than three minutes…" Beast Boy exclaimed proudly.

"I don't think hiding in a corner watching me win is "lasting"…" Robin argued.

Before another argument could break out, a sudden smell collided with there noses and the two glared at the kitchen where Starfire held up, what appeared to be, orange sludge covered in nuclear waste.

"Breakfast is ready dear friends." She said, smiling brightly, and placed the sludge onto five different plates as the Titans sat.

Beast Boy spoke first, his voice was high and shocked.

"Star… whys this stuff eating my fork?"

"Silly Beast Boy, you don't eat it with forks. You eat it with straws."

"Oh. Of course." Raven muttered, as hers began to multiply.

"You should eat it quickly, otherwise it will fry you're internal organs." Starfire suggested, and began to engulf hers quickly.

"Oh… gimmee…" Cyborg muttered glaring at the stuff on his plate.

"I'm glad you like it friend Cyborg." Exclaimed Starfire, her face was beaming.

Robin snickered as another batch was dumped onto his friends plate, and slowly managed to dispose off his the way he always did, letting it lose on the floor and watching it run away.

"Er, Star? My breakfasts escaped again…" He said, grinning.

"That's a shame…" She muttered, as her food was slurped his down in one gulp, causing her friends to cringe, and leave the table.

"Finished?" She asked, not recognising the horrified looks on there faces.

"Yea Star… we're done…" Exclaimed Cyborg, who sat on the couch. And relaxed.

Robin and Beast Boy restarted there game, and continue to play there game, soon however Beast Boy asked;

"Yo, guys? What time is it?"

Cyborg answered first, "A little after 10 BB…"

A furious alarm sounded throughout the tower, and each off the Titans stopped what they we're doing and leapt to there feat. Much to Beast Boys disappointment, as he had to pause the video game half way through a spectacular move.

"Great, what punks decided to rob a liquor store this time?" He asked sarcastically.

Robin brought up a news broadcast, and leapt back in shock.

"What is it…?" Raven asked, and read the broadcast herself.

"What, is the whole city robbing liquor stores?" Beast Boy asked again.

"You wish…" Raven replied, her eyes we're wide with terror.

* * *

And so, the story begins. Please Read And Review.

Ashura5000.


	3. Seeing Double

* * *

Chapter 2:

Seeing double.

There was nothing but fire.

There was nothing but rubble, wreckage, debris…

However, there was the two groups.

The Teen Titans watched in horror, as the silver cybernetic versions off themselves, each wearing a dark red S on there chests, approached them. Each off them grinned wickedly.

"Look familiar, doesn't it Robin?" Robin's double asked, gesturing at the suit he wore.

Robin growled as the memories off him serving as Slades apprentice flooded into his mind.

"Hmm… It fit's just right…" His double said, laughing at the look on Robin's face.

"Who created you?" Came Cyborg, his arm cannon aimed at his own androids head.

"Slade…" Muttered Robin, giving a quick glance at Raven.

The two off them had both been offered to be Slades apprentice, and only Robin had accepted…

Raven placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, causing the boy wonder to flinch… But he took it as a sign off easiness, and continued to gaze at his android.

"Why do you come here to challenge us?" Asked Cyborg, her Star-bolts ablaze in her hands and eyes.

"It's our programming. That's all you need to know." Answered the android Raven.

"Dudes! Lets just chill out!" Beast Boy exclaimed, jumping in front, and then facing, the Team.

"Just hear me out!" He pleaded, "Think about it? If Cyborg reprograms these robot dudes…. We'd have ANOTHER group off Teen Titans! We could chill out more, whilst these guys did all the work!"

Robin scowled, and pushed past his friend.

"They are Slades creations… We can never trust them…" He explained.

"Good. At least one off you're team is competent enough to understand…" Called the Cyber Beast Boy. Grinning like a hyena.

Starfire floated next to Robin, and asked timidly;

"Do we fight… ourselves?"

"Fight who you want. As for me? I'm taking out Slades apprentice…"

"If you can." The cyber Robin muttered, smiling evilly.

"Let's do this…" Robin whispered to his friends.

"Titans. GO!" The two leaders ordered and leapt into battle, they both heard there team mates yelling, firing, changing shapes. But they didn't care.

Robin collided with his doubles chest, knocking it onto the ground and delivering a swift, hard, punch to it's face, which jerked and smiled back at him.

"Robot." It muttered, gesturing at himself, and back-flipped onto it's feat.

Robin slowly got to his feat grinning and punched swiftly, but the android grabbed his arm with one hand and flipped him onto his back. He then axe kicked him in the gut.

Robin coughed, and rolled onto his feat. Clutching his chest.

"Aw, I'm sorry man did that hurt?" Asked Cyber Robin, but the only answer it got was a powerful jump kick to the jaw. The android wobbled, but regained balance easily.

"Is that it?" He asked, his constant grin spawning memories off an opponent from long ago… But this didn't stop Robin, he attacked again. But Cyber Robin anticipated every move, knocking Robin into the air.

Robin lay in a dazed state, he had been hurtled into the air and the way down would be quite treacherous.

Pulling out his grappling hook he fired into a window, and swung down and knocked his opponent onto the ground hard. Robin then leapt, jumped on the android and grabbing it's collar, and then flipped and spun the droid. Making it crash onto the ground again.

Robin stood in a battle stance, clutching his chest which still felt injured after the kick to his stomach.

Cyber Robin could see his chances lying in front off him. And every possible fight outcome ended with two options. Robin lived, or he did.

Only one option would change that.

"Hey Robin." He said suddenly, as he got to his feat.

"What?"

"We both know we are fighting at our best… But one thing hasn't dawned on you yet… Still."

"What's that then?"

"I can get upgraded."

A flash off white light, and Cyber Robin leapt into the battle again. Faster than Robins eyes, and stood in front off the Boy Wonder.

Robin raised his arm, but Cyber Robin dodged two straight punches, and swept his opposite off his feat… and straight through a window causing glass to shatter and scatter across the battle field.

For a second, the Titans we're taken aback… and there focus on the battle dimmed only for a second.

They each shot each other a glare off horror, and each off them returned the glare by fighting harder against there opponents.

But the Cyber Robin stood triumphant in front off the window, scanning the darkness. A dark grin stamped on his face.

"Come out come out wherever you are…" He muttered.

A green, battered, hand appeared from the gloom, and grabbed the android by the scruff off it's neck, and with a cry… they both vanished.

The Titans only saw the android disappear, and realised with glee that Robin wasn't finished yet.

The bell tower where the two vanished clang twelve times, and those who visited later in life would always say that they could hear the sound off two forces battling for supremacy.

The battle was too be a fierce one.

Punch after punch collided with Cyber Robins face, and several cries escaped the traditional boy wonders lips as he threw his enemy against the wall.

Clutching his left arm he felt blood seeping, and he lessened the attack and flipped back into the rafters above.

With a quick glance, he noticed glass shining against the light, and into his eyes.

Grabbing a bandage from his utility belt he placed it over the wound, glanced around for his opponent, and felt a force unlike any he had ever felt before collide with his back.

He could feel the laughter cut through him, and the strength and speed behind it was nothing short off unnatural.

As he hit the ground, he spun through the air and pulled out his grappling hook… shooting himself higher into the rafters.

Leaping higher and higher, he stood balanced and poised, waiting for an attack…

None came.

He stepped back a few times, and noticed the bandage still in his hands.

"Oh right…" He muttered, as he wrapt it around the wound and waited.

A shadow moved, and three discs appeared from the shape. Each off them bladed, and shining lethally.

"Oh come on!" Robin screamed at the blades, and pulling out his staff he ran on the attack, destroying the first blade with a smash to the side, and the second with a kick to the underbelly. As he turned for the final one however, he barely had time to move as it flew straight past him. Forming a deep cut on his cheek.

"Ouch. That looked like it hurt…" Muttered the android as it looked at the wound, it's face fixed in mock sadness.

"Want me to even the second arm out for ya?" He asked, placing a hand on a fourth disc… but never got the chance to throw it.

Two off Robins own discs collided with the crate the android stood in, causing it to explode, as the third one flew at the robot, freezing it's arm.

"Want me to even the second arm out for ya?" Mocked Robin, grinning from ear to ear at the affect off the attack.

"You little…" The android cried, as it swung it's frozen arm at the wall, causing the ice to shatter, and it pulled from it's back a silver staff. Identical to Robins.

"Looks like Slade didn't forget about that…" Robin muttered, as his own staff twisted in his hands.

The two we're so fast, it looked as if they flew at each other, and there attacks we're even more intense.

But Cyber Robin was still the fastest.

He hit the original Boy Wonder several times in the chest, and kicked him to the ground with amazing force. Robin rolled backwards, leapt to his feat and went for a strike.

A furious strike to his head caught him off guard, and for a split second he saw a white light. It was dimming.

He knew his hope was dead.

"I gave you orders to make them the SAME strength as the Titans…" Came Slades voice from the shadows once again.

"Forgive me Slade. But we did not make these upgrades to Cyber Robin."

"Then explain how he is winning, and how Robin can barely stand?"

"We assume that Cyber Robin analysed his attack patterns, and upgraded them…"

Slades footsteps once again dimmed into nothingness.

But his voice returned, even more sinister.

"Release my apprentice."

Robin fell to his knees, his staff nearly reduced to splinters, and he glanced at the android as it stalked closer to him.

It grinned menacingly, and spun the staff with one hand.

Suddenly though, Cyber Robin lowered the staff. And rested it next to Robins head, it wavered there for a matter off seconds.

Robin was suddenly pulled to his feat by the Androids mighty grip, and the two stood level.

"I expected better…" The droid muttered, and the staff was launched swiftly to Robins head.

Robin blocked the attack with his good arm, and flipped over his opponent, kicking the android in the process.

The android retaliated with a hard punch to Robins chest, and a sharp collide to the head.

The Boy Wonder staggered, dropped to his feat and picked up the staff he had dropped.

The two then traded blows again, and continued to do so until Robin leapt back, grabbing his grappling hook and shooting higher into the air.

He found himself standing on some platforms that we're extremely thin. Looking down he saw that the fall would call him. He jumped, and the platform gave a loud creek under the sudden force.

"Mental note… Don't. Do that. Again." He muttered.

Another sudden creek hit the platform, but he didn't see his opponent anyway.

Glancing around, it suddenly hit him.

"I'm the fly… he's the spider…" He thought, "I cant see the web, but he can see me…"

A sudden noise behind him made throwfour sharpdiscs, butn theycollided with the wall. They recoiled and bounced aimlessly onto the ground.

He sighed, and leapt into the air towards a platform.

A sharp gash appeared in his outstretched arm, and he gasped in pain and landed at his destination. Clutching his second cut arm.

Glancing to his left, he dodged another disc but the next collided with his ankle. Making his body shift onto one knee.

Two more discs sliced at his body, and he gasped and fell back.

Pulling out his grappling hook, he shot into the roof… but the rope was cut before it could connect with the ceiling.

Struggling to his feat, he took a step back and felt a powerful punch to his jaw and he fell back

Another swipe hit at his chest, and he heard his suit tear. He fell back, swung across the platform and leaped back into a fighting stance. Ready to continue the battle.

He leaped into the air, and kicked his opponent straight in the chest, leaping back he threw one off his many birdarangs at the ground in front off the android, the wood sliced and the droid fell into the abyss.

This was Robins chance, he took a running jump, ignoring the pain, swung from a large pole stuck in the side wall and flung himself through the rafters and into the blinding sunlight.

His breathing was heavy as he hit the ground, rolled and hit the wall. He gave a quick glance at the hole he had made, and listened for the faintest off noises.

None came.

He collapsed, and ran one hand through his hair. He waited, and waited. For nearly twenty minutes. His breathing slowed, and his cuts stopped bleeding.

A shadow passed over him, and he glanced at the sky terrified.

All he saw was a flock off seagulls, and his spirits rose as they flied in formation.

A sharp kick to his stomach caught him off guard, and he fell through the rock wall. And began to plummet down towards the ground. The foot still remained in his stomach.

As he slowly opened his eyes, his double grabbed his neck and clutched it.

The duo spun through the air, one choked whilst the other laughed unmercifully.

Amazingly though, Robin managed to throw the android from him, and smiled suddenly.

The cyborg gazed at its chest, and noticed the sudden lack off a utility belt. His eyes collided with Robins, and right there, in mid-air, he held out the grappling hook.

"No… I'm double the speed and strength off you!" The android screamed.

Robin didn't speak, all he did do was shoot it at a nearby building, and he swung easily through a cracked window, rolled through the battered room, and then stopped.

He sighed, jumped to his feat, and made his way to the destroyed window.

Glancing downwards, he heard his copy scream and then stop sharply.

But he was'nt happy.

He was'nt relieved.

The sight below him was shocking.

His friends had finished there androids easily, but what they fought now was beyond anything he had seen previously.

* * *

Yeah yeah, Read and Review. Hope you enjoyed it, update soon. Yaddy yaddy yadda...

Ashura5000


End file.
